


Mittens and Scarves

by sartiebodyshots



Series: December Prompts [10]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: Shepard, Grunt, and Liara are heading to a chilly planet for a day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a December prompts challenge! Happy Holidays!

“We’re going down to a cold planet; even though, you’re not as susceptible to the cold, you’ll be uncomfortable,” Shepard says.  

“I am pure krogan, Shepard!” Grunt says, jumping and pounding his fists together.  “I don’t need a scarf or _mittens_.”  

“They’ve got dinosaurs on them!” Shepard says, brandishing them like a (very adorable) weapon.  “T-rex!  Your favorite.”

“He’s not going to listen,” Liara chides.  

“Liara is right,” Grunt says.  “I don’t need mittens!”

Shepard sighs and wraps the scarf around her own neck.  The gloves go in her pocket.  “Fine.  Be cold.”

Liara takes her hand.  “Are we ready to go now?”

“Yes,” Shepard says, still shaking her head.

“Yeah!” Grunt agrees.  

* * *

 

“Shepard…” Grunt says after they’ve been outside for a few hours.  

“Yes, Grunt?” Shepard says.  

“It’s, uh, pretty cold out here,” Grunt says.  

Liara sighs before tutting softly.  Shepard knows that she doesn’t understand why she’s essentially adopted the giant pure krogan, but she knows that Liara does secretly like it.  

“I’m fine in my two scarves and mittens,” Shepard says, shrugging.  “I dunno what your problem is.”

“Shepard.”

“Grunt.”

“Shepard.”

“Grunt.”

“Give him the scarf and gloves, please,” Liara interjects.  

Shepard smiles a little as she pulls the mittens out of her pocket.  She hands them to Grunt before unwinding the scarf- much too long for her, even with her tall, large frame- and handing that over, too.  

A few seconds later, Grunt looks much warmer in his t-rex mittens and scarf, and Liara is smiling at him affectionately.

“Thanks, battlemom.  And battlemom’s mate,” Grunt says sheepishly.  Or at least as sheepish as krogan get.

“Of course, Grunt,” Liara says.  

“You sure are lucky that I brought them with us,” Shepard teases.

“Yeah, yeah,” Grunt grumbles.  “The luckiest.”

* * *

 

“You’re a good mom,” Liara murmurs when they’re curled up in bed that night.

“You, too,” Shepard says with a soft smile.  

Liara snorts.  “I never expected my eldest child would be pure krogan.  Or not blue.”

Shepard shrugs.  “Did you ever imagine most of the things that have happened to us?”

“True.”

“It’s good, though.”

“Also, true.”


End file.
